This invention relates to foot pedals typically mounted on motorcycles used for off road racing.
Motorcycle racing involves riding a motorcycle over rough terrain and a major concern for the rider is maintaining balance. The distribution of the rider""s weight is important for balance and a rider shifts his weight from side to side as he maneuvers through curves and over bumps. An important feature for accomplishing this weight shifting involves the motorcycle""s foot pegs. The same concerns apply to normal or pleasure riding.
A foot peg is a type of pedal that is fixed to the motorcycle frame at each side and is positioned for engagement by the rider""s feet. By pushing against one peg or the other, the rider effects a weight shift that helps maintain the desired balance.
Because off road racing also involves mud and dirt that is transferred from the rider""s shoe or boot to the pedal and because a firm grip between the foot and pedal is all important, the foot peg is typically designed to have an open frame with cleats forming the engaged surface. The cleats penetrate through the mud and dirt and grip the boot bottom.
Also involved with this issue of balance is the rider""s feel of the motorcycle. Location of the pedals or pegs is important but also important is the orientation of the pedal, i.e., the feel of the pedal under the rider""s feet. Over time and due in part to wearing, the pedal angle will change and the cleats will wear down to change the feel as well as diminishing the gripping ability of the pedal cleats with he rider""s feet.
It is an objective of the present invention to improve on the existing foot peg primarily by providing adjustability but also cleat replacement and improved gripping.
The foot peg or pedal is cantilevered from a pivotal connection on the motorcycle frame. It can pivot upwardly and against the frame when out of service and downwardly to a position where the pedal face is laterally extended and engageable by the rider""s feet. In the extended position, a protrusion of the pedal abuts the frame of the motorcycle to prevent further downward movement. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an adjustable pin screwed into the protrusion of the pedal has a head portion that engages the motorcycle frame and dictates the stopped position. As wearing occurs and as the pedal angle starts to change, the pin can be adjusted to extend the head out from the pedal and correct the pedal position to the desired stopped position. Preferably spacers or shims are installed under the pin head to establish a set position.
The cleats are replaced totally or partially with threaded pins or screws. The pins are adjustable to accommodate wearing and also to enable the rider to adjust the camber of the engagement surface, i.e., by raising the outer pins and lowering the inner pins or vice versa. The structure of the pedal can vary to accommodate the adjustable pins and several of such structures are described and illustrated in the following detailed description.